Inside The Walls of Malfoy Manor
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: My name is Lyra Aquila Black, my father is a death eater, and as soon as I graduate Hogwarts next month, I will be expected to take the mark. However, I'm in love... With a certain red haired Weasley. Set in Malfoy Manor in Deathly Hallows.


**AN:** I know, I need to stop. I know. But I just can't, I think it's an addiction. I will be continuing all of my Multi-Chapters and I will try to get into a weekly schedule as it's summer now. However, this story came to me and I JUST COULDN'T LET IT DOWN OKAY? I love you all :)

**Written for** The OC and a Canon Character Prompt Contest; Hiding. A Chapter In Time Challenge; Not every problem can be solved.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that you recognize in any of these chapters, this will be the only disclaimer as I rather think they are pointless because obviously this is FANFICTION not FICTIONPRESS. Ya know?

**Warnings:** This will be set in an AU Deathly Hallows, so obviously it will contain swearing, torture, death, and a lot of violence possibly described worse then in the books, if this isn't your cup of tea, turn back now or forever hold your peace. Seriously guys there's nothing worse than getting a review that complains about something that's stated at the top of the story.

**Inside The Walls Of Malfoy Manor**

**Prologue**

_May 9th 1995_

My name is Lyra Aquila Black and I am the product of rape. My mother is Andromeda Tonks while my father is none other then Lucius Malfoy.

However, that isn't really important now, what's important is that my father is a death eater, and as soon as I graduate Hogwarts next month, I will be expected to take the mark.

My Aunt Bella is the only female Death Eater, however so I probably can get out of it, but The Dark Lord questions my loyalty (which he should) so I am unaware if I can get out of it so easily. Nevertheless I will most defiantly try, because I do not want to have to kill. I don't want to kill Muggles or people who are trying to stop the Death Eaters. I just won't.

My mother and step father are gone into hiding and I worry daily that someone will find them and kill them, or worse torture them until they are begging for death. I worry constantly for my older sister who is an Auror but most of all, I worry for my little brother who was just brought into the wrong world. He is so innocent, but he acts like a jerk, he is actually the complete opposite of what he acts like.

I believe that this war is going to end, all of them do. Not every problem can be solved, obviously but wars have always ended. However I'm afraid of what might happen if The Dark Lord gets into my mind, luckily I haven't seen him face to face. Yet.

That's why I'm in the dungeons corridor at six in the morning knocking on my Head of Houses door, I'm afraid if I don't learn occlumency, I might not make it through the first day of summer. Hell, I might not make it through the first hour.

"Miss Black?" Severus said tiredly, rubbing his obsidian eyes. "Whatever do you want at this ungodly hour?"

I nod my head towards his office, afraid of being over heard by any of the true death eaters around, even if most likely they were all asleep. Severus got my point and moved giving me access to the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I need to learn occlumency, professor," I said with an easy nod. "I cannot ask father or Aunt Bella because I don't trust them and I'm afraid if I do not learn to shield my mind, I would last it through the summer."

"How do you trust me, Ms Black?" was the only thing Severus replied with which greatly confused me. I had gone to Professor Dumbledore and had asked him about occlumency and he had told me to go to Professor Snape and had said that he was already teaching Harry Potter.

Truth be told however, I just had a gut feeling that I could trust my godfather, he was so kind and careful, I would never believe that he would bow down to that monster if it wasn't for a very good reason.

"The Headmaster told me I could," I said with a frown. "You're my godfather and I wouldn't be surprised if you were a double spy… or whatever the Muggles call it."

That got his attention quickly. "What are you talking about? I am certainly no spy for the light!"

"I am not my father, Severus," I said with a small glare. "So don't treat me as if I'm stupid. How else am I supposed to trust you enough to hide the fact that I'm going to spy on that dreaded… snake from the inner of Malfoy Manor?"

Something flashed through Severus' eyes before it was then again masked with his indifference. I was used to him hiding all his feelings from everyone, it must be horribly exhausting really. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you," he said finally. "But be warned: you don't know what you're getting yourself into, child."

* * *

_Hope you liked the prologue! I'll try to update quickly however you know reviews make that go faster!_


End file.
